


A waking nightmare

by entangledwood (Eryn)



Series: Lost and Found [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Spoilers for Episode: c02e120
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryn/pseuds/entangledwood
Summary: Fjord settles into his position with the Tombtaker more and more. It still strains him though, and Lucien won't stop pushing.
Relationships: Fjord/Lucien (Critical Role)
Series: Lost and Found [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101455
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	A waking nightmare

It's surprising what you can do and get used to if you don't let yourself think on it. Just two days Fjord has been with the Tombtakers, two days of white in every direction and Lucien the center of his attention. He doesn't have to remind himself to stay in sight any more, he doesn't worry about what he needs to do, or the indignity of having Lucien standing five feet away every time he relieves himself. It's just the way things are right now, how things will be until the Nonagon grows bored with him.

He's being purposefully isolated from the rest of the Nein, he knows. Even when a polymorphed Caleb ferried him across the lava it was with Lucien held in the other claw. But there's nothing he can do. Jester, Caleb and Veth have all checked in on him, messages and sendings whenever they aren't as closely monitored and Fjord has done his best to assure them of his continued good health. It's the only thing he can do until they find a way to break with the Tombtakers that wont just lead to a repeat of the last time they caught up with them.

Physically he is fine, warm and well fed, even if he does make do with leftovers more meals than not. He is uninjured, and with Lucien around he isn't touch-starved either. Quite the opposite in fact.

Mentally is quite a different beast however. Lucien is free with his affection, yes. But he is also unwilling to show restraint, uninterested in Fjord's desires, and unconcerned with anyone around him. He is the Nonagon, the undisputed leader of the Tombtakers and Fjord is just one more tool at his disposal, a toy to entertain himself with and a leash to reign in the Nein wrapped in one.

Fjord doesn't allow himself to linger on this knowledge much though. After all there is nothing he can do about it at the moment. It is much better to simply accept his position, than to let himself kneel and wonder if Caduceus sees him, to ask Lucien if he may go relieve himself and wonder if Jester can hear him. When it's only the Tombtakers around he doesn't have to wonder or worry. They make his slavery easy. They aren't cruel, don't make a fuss, they barely even remark on his presence unless he directly interacts with them. To them, he is just there, an extension of Lucien's will, as if he had always been part of their group, with no responsibility other than pleasing the Nonagon. It's a seductive idea, certainly. Fjord knows he shouldn't embrace it as wholeheartedly as he does most of the time, he just can't seem to stop himself when it's the only thing keeping him from loosing his mind.

***

The third night Fjord wakes not to the sound of Zoran's voice calling them to breakfast or the pressure of Lucien's hand in his hair. Instead it's his bladder that rouses him. It is pitch black around him, and he might not have Caleb's keen mind, but the air in front of his face is freezing enough that it must be the middle of the night. Fuck. The bedrolls and furs he is wrapped in are pleasantly warm, heated further by Lucien curled up against his back, the curve of one horn digging into Fjord's shoulder, his tail tangled somewhere between their shins. There's no way he is going back to sleep. And no way he is holding out till sunrise. He squirms a bit and considers his options. He could try sneaking out, is reasonably skilled after weeks in Jester's and Veth's company. But with Lucien plastered against his back there's little to no way he could get out of the bedrolls without rousing him. Or letting enough icy cold air inside to do it for him.

Moodily he glares at the pitiful light of the embers in their fire-pit and considers trying for more sleep. He could likely eke out another half hour of restless tossing and turning before he would have to admit defeat, still no step closer to relief, but twice as desperate for it. There is really only one sensible thing to do, no matter how much he might dislike it.

"Lucien," Fjord murmurs, reaching back with one hand to shake Lucien's hip. "Wake up."

Lucien grunts behind him, suddenly alert, arms and tail tightening around Fjord. "What?"

Fjord grits his teeth at the sudden pressure on his stomach. "I need to pee."

"What?" Lucien asks, weariness morphing into incredulity. He doesn't relax his hold though, keeping Fjord tightly pinned to him.

"I need to pee, sir," Fjord repeats, trying to put as much deference into it as the situation allows.

"And you think that warrants waking me?" Lucien mutters.

"I figured you wouldn't like the alternative," Fjord grunts and then curses himself when it earns him the feeling of claws digging into his skin.

"Want to try that again?"

Fjord takes a moment to compose his answer, trying to ignore the sharp points slowly sinking into his stomach. "I'm sorry for waking you, sir, but I know I'm not supposed to leave the camp on my own, and I really need to pee." He keeps his voice as meek as he can, a hint of pleading to appease Lucien's anger.

"Hmm...better," Lucien murmurs, hand smoothing out, though it's still subtly pressing on Fjord's stomach. "Still not sure why I should care. It's fucking freezing out there."

Fjord makes himself breath deeply, evenly, bringing all his charm to bear. "I won't be able to hold out until it warms up. I assume both Cree and you would prefer if I didn't pee into the bedroll. So it would be very kind of you if you'd let me go." He stays motionless while Lucien considers. Lucien's hand is rubbing small circles on his stomach, which does nothing for his self-control, but he's not desperate yet.

"No. I don't think I'll let go of you," Lucien murmurs against Fjord's ear. "Put on your coat, but don't get up yet." He is shifting around now, likely shuffling into his own coat, though they are still pressed together in multiple places.

Thank you, sir," Fjord says quietly and shuffles around to slip into his coat. He has no idea what Lucien is planning. There's a good chance it'll be humiliating in some way or another, but whatever it is will definitely be less humiliating than wetting the bed.

After a good bit of quiet shuffling and muttering Fjord is bundled up in his coat and Lucien is again tightly spooned behind him. Fjord keeps himself relaxed when he feels Lucien's hands slide over his body, one hand combing through his hair and the other sliding down his right arm to his wrist.

"Alright then, up we go," Lucien mutters, hands tightening just as he pushes himself up.

Fjord curses under his breath as Lucien twists his arm up behind his back. He struggles to his feet as fast as he can, icy air trying to creep underneath his clothes wherever it can. At least Lucien is pressed close enough to his back that the wind can't push against it as well.

They move through the camp quietly, the rest of the Tombtakers still deep asleep. Fjord has no idea how they aren't ambushed every night, but maybe it's something else to do with the red eyes. Hopefully he'll find out before the others rescue him.

The way to the designated latrine is short, a small boulder that Fjord isn't surprised to find himself pressed into face first. The fingers in his hair leave him no room to turn his head, and Fjord can feel the cold leeching into his forehead immediately.

"Go ahead then," Lucien murmurs. He's still pressed against Fjord's back, holding Fjord's dominant arm pressed up almost between his shoulder blades.

Fjord would like to do nothing more than kick back, maybe swipe Lucien's legs out from under him. But that doesn't aid their long term goal, which he reminds himself even while he grits his teeth and fumbles with his off hand to get his belt undone. It's slow going and icy air creeps across his crotch as he opens the belt and then his pants. Once that's done he holds himself steady and tells his bladder to relax. It takes him a moment, long breaths that the cold penetrates his clothes, sneaks over his balls and down his legs, inching up under his shirt.

Lucien is quiet through it all, breathing against Fjord's back, holding tight onto hair and wrist while Fjord relieves himself.

"Thank you, sir," Fjord mutters quietly when he's done. He isn't even surprised when Lucien's tail stills his hand before he can start closing his pants up again.

"You're welcome," Lucien purrs. "Now since I'm up and your pants are already down. Why don't you entertain me a bit?"

For just a moment Fjord bites the inside of his cheek close to bleeding so he won't say anything. Then he nods, trapped between icy rock and Lucien's hand. "Of course, sir. What would you like me to do?" This is what he signed up for, he reminds himself. He volunteered. He knew what would happen, even if Lucien hadn't made it explicitly part of the bargain until Fjord had already agreed. He stays as relaxed as the cold allows, glad for the warmth of Lucien's tail against his skin.

"Get yourself off," Lucien orders, tail tugging Fjord's hand against his crotch. The length of the tail curves up between Fjord's legs, pressing against him from underneath. "You can take care of me back at the camp."

"Yes, sir," Fjord bites out against the rock in front of him and wraps his palm around his dick. It's cold and dry, but Lucien's tail is still wrapped around his wrist, so he likely won't get to add some spit.

"Go on," Lucien urges when Fjord just stands there for a moment. "Touch yourself."

Fjord isn't sure what exactly the emotions behind the order are, which is disturbing. He's normally very good at reading people, but with Lucien he is fairly sure it isn't lust, but there is an interest there, it isn't desire, but Lucien has not given Fjord a single order he didn't expect instant and continued obedience of. So Fjord pushes the puzzle of Lucien's motivation away for later and tries to conjure up some kind of arousal. Only his usual fantasies are far away, pushed back by the freezing cold on his face and the painful wrench of his shoulder. Fjord doesn't enjoy pain, and none of his fantasy lovers ever put him in any position like this. But if his dick doesn't get with the program soon his forehead's gonna freeze against the rock. 

At least the touch of Lucien's tail is pleasant, rubbing at him from below, teasing over his balls and perineum through the fabric of his pants. Fjord lets himself focus on it, the almost hypnotic back and forth, and if his mind doesn't wander to the pleasant embrace of the Nein, at least the fantasy he conjures gets him out of the cold.

He starts rocking his hips, and is rewarded by a pleased hum against his ear. He starts stroking his cock, and is rewarded with Lucien letting up on his arm. It stays twisted up behind him, but his shoulder no longer aches. His palm and cock are dry, the friction mildly uncomfortable, but Lucien's tail is slipping into his pants now, rubbing against skin directly, and it's enough to make Fjord moan against the rock.

They settle into a rhythm, Lucien pressed all up against his back keeping Fjord pinned, tail working between Fjord's legs. Fjord's hips rock back into the stimulation and forward into his hand. It's nothing like getting fucked, there's no smack of skin on skin, nothing even close to touching his ass. But it's still intimate, and Fjord gets lost in it just long enough to stop caring who he is with, focus narrowing down to the pleasure in his cock, the way his balls start to draw up. 

But before he can get anywhere Lucien's tail stops, pulls back and away. Fjord whines into the rock, hips still fucking forward into his hand. But with Lucien's tail gone there's nothing to work back against and more than enough room for cold air to seep in.

"Stop," Lucien orders. "That's enough of that."

Fjord shudders all over, but Lucien's hands tighten, pulling him back a painful fraction. His cheek has definitely started to freeze against the rock where he's slicked it up by panting against it.  
"Close your pants again, we're going back to bed."

"Please, sir," Fjord groans, still caught more in fantasy than reality.

His hand is still wrapped around his cock, which is the only reason he doesn't shout when Lucien's tail goes to smack him.

"Hand off and do up your pants, or I'm taking you back as you are," Lucien growls and twists his arm up until Fjord hisses in pain, rising onto his toes to try and alleviate the pain.

"Yes, sir," he gasps and fumbles through closing up his pants. He's still struggling with the belt when Lucien turns him around and starts marching him back. Fjord gives up and just hold onto the hem so they won't start sliding down. 

***

He isn't surprised to end up on his knees once they get back to the camp. The blankets are cold, but they'll warm up quickly enough. Lucien has settled on his back and pulled Fjord down between his legs. Lucien's fingers are still tightly fisted in his hair, but his arms are free. Fjord rolls his shoulder as he gets settled, hand resting on Lucien's upper thighs. The position is one he's well familiar with, he's found himself in it twice a day since he took Lucien's collar, so he doesn't draw this out. It's the middle of the night, his cock is aching inside his pants, and it's not like he minds giving head. The sooner he gets this over with the sooner he can try getting back to sleep.

Lucien is hard already, a bit of a change of pace, and proof that Lucien wasn't as unaffected outside as he pretended. Fjord takes him in quickly, before the cold can settle in. Lucien's cock is hot in his mouth, hard and slick with precome. Fjord allows himself to enjoy the taste, to moan around the length and bob his head. This goes easier if he focused on his own enjoyment of the act, and when Lucien's tail comes around to stroke him through his pants it's easy enough to match his rhythm to it. From down here, hidden under warm blankets it could be any lover, and Fjord lets himself sink into the idea as he works Lucien's cock. A room above a bar somewhere, or maybe a secluded corner of a beach, making his fantasy lover moan above him just with his mouth. Fingers lightly tugging on his hair, breathy praise, and when he finally tastes Lucien's release Fjord moans with him.

He's rudely drawn back to reality by the hand in his hair tilting his head back, forcing him to look up into burning red eyes.

"Well done," Lucien praises, voice rumbling and relax. His tails is curling up as well, relaxing down against the ground. Fjord whines, but before he can reach down and give himself the last bit of pressure he needs to get off Lucien's hands settle on his, pointed claws pressing ever so gently into his skin. "None of that now," Lucien chides. "You're not getting off that easy after getting me out of bed in the middle of the night. Keep your hands right there."

Fuck. "Yes, sir," Fjord agrees, trying for placid and coming out more whiny. He's still on his knees and he leaves his hands pressed to the ground while Lucien rummages through his pack.

Fjord isn't actually surprised at the sight of rope. He's more surprised at the care Lucien takes, wrapping his wrists in rope and then connecting them to the collar.

"You know what to do with these?" Lucien asks as he presses the safety loops into Fjord's hands.

Fjord nods, swallows and licks his lips, hands curling into fists around the rope. "Yes, sir."

"Good." Lucien slips down onto his side again, patting the space in front of him. "Get comfortable then. We have a few more hours of sleep to catch."

"Yes, sir," Fjord agrees. His throat is still tender, and it's awkward to shuffle around with his hands tied. Every move and shift puts new or different pressure on his cock, and by the time he's managed to lie down in front of Lucien he's panting. There's no way he's going to sleep, not with Lucien using his own body weight to complete his restraints, pinning Fjord by throwing his legs and arm over him.

Arousal stays pooled low in his gut, reminding him that he hasn't gotten off for the last two days, even though he's gotten Lucien off plenty. It's not a problem, usually. If he doesn't start out aroused, it's easy enough to let himself slip into a relaxed headspace while he sucks Lucien's cock. It leaves him pliant, which is what Lucien seems to want out of him most of the time. This time he already went into it with his cock straining against his pants, and now in the quiet of the night he can't even reach down to adjust himself, not without undoing the rope. All he can do is lie in place and breath and wonder if it wouldn't have been better to try and sneak off after all. At least after a good beating the pain would have kept him awake. And it's much easier to hate the pain than the way Lucien seems to instinctively give him just what his body craves. With a sigh he lets himself slump forward a little more. There's nothing he can do about this. But maybe tomorrow he can find some way to get out of this.


End file.
